Inuyasha Finally Snaps
by Adurama
Summary: Let's do the math. 1 dog demon 1 half demon 2 mortal women 1 demon slayer 1 perverted monk a shitload of violence the perfect comedy. This is what happens when you throw in a twist every few lines. Rated for strong language...
1. Begining

**Inuyasha finally snaps**

_It all starts on a warm and cheery day in the futile times… Inuyasha is arguing with his precious Kagome. Miroku and Sango are off somewhere…(you'll learn about that later) and Shippo the adorable fox demon is off frolicking in a meadow of flowers. (Convenient isn't it)_

Kagome- Why is it that you're STILL in love with Kikio? Don't you realize that she died 50 years ago?

Inuyasha- I told you I love you.

Kagome- NO YOU DIDN'T YOU NEVER TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M ALWAYS SO (curse) MAD AT YOU!

Inuyasha- I thought it was because I'm in love with the dead body of the priestess that you were reincarnated as…?

Kagome- Oh yeah… WELL THAT TOO!

Inuyasha stands up and looks as if he's reminiscing. Then he stares down at Kagome and in his softest voice he says- It's not that I don't love you too. (and he stares off into the distance)

Kagome- AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING YOU ALWAYS TALK WAY TOO SOFT WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH LOVE! SIT, SIT, SIT!(Kagome starts to cry and runs far away into the meadow to talk to Shippo, because somehow he always seems to know more about relationships than Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha- (screams at the top of his lungs) KOUGA YOU CAN HAVE HER!

Miles away on top of a high mountain peek, Kouga's ears perk up, and in an oh so macho voice he says...

Kouga- The mutt's finally given up. Kagome is now rightfully mine.

Inuyasha miles away from the mountain peek hears Kouga's grand speech.

Inuyasha- Kouga take it back! I'm not a MUTT! (Then he realizes that truthfully he is a mutt an cries himself to sleep.)

Once again miles away... er... wait minutes away Kagome is explaining things to Shippo.

Kagome- WHY WON'T HE DUMP HER! (Cries more) I'm PRETTIER, SMARTER, but most of all I'm...

Kikio- Louder...

Kagome- NO I WAS GOING TO SAY...hm... something like ALIVE!

Kikio- You are utterly pathetic. You yell at him, pummel him into the ground, then you expect him to love you more than me...? You are hopeless.

Kagome- WELL HOW ARE YOU better than ME? You STICK HI M TO A TREE FOR 50, whispers yes you died 50 years agostops whispering YEARS! Then you go and die, thus creating me in a future life, and when you come back you TRY TO KILL HIM! THEN YOU ATTEMPT TO TAKE HIM TO HELL WITH YOU! HOW THE (another curse) are YOU better than ME?

Shippo- (after hiding from the savage women he speaks) Um... I'd say you should go seek counseling... you're BOTH nuts.

Kagome and Kikio- (both draw their bows and aim them towards Shippo) DIE!

Shippo- (Screams and runs towards Inuyasha) INUYASHA HELP!

Inuyasha- (still shouting back and forth with Kouga looks at Shippo and the two women) WHAT THE (yet another curse)?

Shippo- He's the one you want, make him decide who's better!

Kagome and Kikio- (stop running and aim there arrows at Inuyasha) TELL ME I'M BETTER!

Inuyasha- I'M FED UP WITH ALL THIS SHIT, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! (Draws tetsiga) DIE (curse)! HA HA HA!

Kagome and Kikio- (scream then in a blinding flash both of them are cremated)

Shippo- Wow, that's ironic.

Inuyasha- (turns toward Shippo) You're next!

_What will happen next? Where are Miroku and Sango? Why aren't Mioga or Kilala with them? Who am I asking all these questions? Find out more next time on Inuyasha Finally Snaps._


	2. When Inuyasha snaps

**Inuyasha Finally Snaps **

_Chapter 2_

**When Inuyasha gets angry**

(thanks for the reveiws)

_The story continues in the same pretty meadow, on the same perfect day .(FOR EVIL) Inuyasha had just burned his two of the same lovers Kikio and Kagome. Now he points his blade towards Shippo... (PS just to break the mood of the story so far I'm changing the look from almost script to normal to some extent story)_

Inuyasha glared at Shippo as the fox demon ran from him, "I'll GET YOU!" he shouted as he swung his mighty Tetsiga. The fox had only a second to get out of the way of the enormous blast. Shippo looked back at Inuyasha and saw him filled with rage. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER SHIPPO!" He yelled to Shippo running towards him.

Suddenly Shippo stopped, and looked back puzzled, "Inuyasha?" he said his eyes getting big, "How'd you do that?" his finger pointing at the Tetsiga.

"What do you mean how? I could always use the Tetsiga," Inuyasha was confused, far too confused, and being confused made him angry, "You're just trying to buy time to escape!"

"No, NO! Inuyasha remember you could only use the Tetsiga to protect a human! That's why it only worked once you told Kagome you'd protect her!"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No one EVER thought to tell ME!" Inuyasha was not one to handle bad news easily, so he decided he would simply destroy whomever gave him bad news. Just then Shippo started to laugh.

"You WERE protecting a human!" he shouted between suppressed giggles, "Look at yourself!"

So Inuyasha looked into a mirror that had been conveniently left there by the deceased Kagome. "AHHH!" he screamed as he saw himself , "DAMN that fucking moon," for as he spoke his once extremely adorable dog ears disappeared., but demon or not Shippo had given him this bad news so, "DIE!" he shouted as Shippo was regaining his lost breath, "DIE! DIE! STAB!" he shouted again. Shippo had no time to dodge as Kagome's favorite backpack was shoved down his throat.

"ACK!" he managed to say before he suffocated from the backpack being shoved down his tiny throat. Inuyasha smiled an evil smile then went to search for Kagome's jewelshards. But just as luck would have it Kagome and Kikio had been resurrected by the jewel shards to become one nagging yet extremely hot woman.

Inuyasha screamed how could he kill these humans and then keep them dead. "Get back in your graves!" he yelled at the woman who looked like a female Jakoutsu. "You bitch, you aren't worth my time." he said turning away.

"Well Inuyasha, I wonder how your mom decided your name. Oh wait I get it, she must have seen your true self even as a child,"

Inuyasha was once again confused, "What are you blabbering on about now?"

"Your name Inuyasha, do you know what it means?" he shook his head, "Well then let me tell you, your name split into two is Inu Yasha. Is that right?" he nodded, "Well Inu means dog, and Yasha means FEMALE demon, put the two together and you get..." here the woman waited for a response, but Inuyasha looked just as confused as ever, "YOUR NAME MEANS BITCH!" she laughed as Inuyasha's face turned bright red. "Aw, widdle Inuwasha want his mommy?"

Inuyasha's face changed from red to his normal dark cream, but all of his anger unlocked his true demon form. His eyes turned to slits as his tastebuds yearned for blood. He smiled an evil smile, and laughed an evil laugh then he did the hokey poky and turned himself around, because that's what he was all about. Wow were did that come from? er... anyways Inuyasha's thirst for blood had him attacking the not so innocent Kikiome and within seconds Kikiome was no more than the ashes from which she had risen. Inuyasha was smarter as a full demon and removed the sacred jewels from the ashes before Kikiome could make another appearance.

Just then Kouga arrived seeking Kagome's hand in marriage. Seeing the blood soaked Inuyasha and the pile of ashes only lead him to assume that he had caught Miroku staring at Kagome's ass. An extremely happy Kouga (he had never really cared for the lecherous monk) went to congratulate Inuyasha on a monk well killed when he noticed the lack of Kagome and Shippo. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED THEM!" his fist clenched he attacked Inuyasha who surprisingly didn't fight back.

"How'd you know I killed them both?" he seemed surprised that Kouga knew anything about Kikio.

"Because the little runt is always with Kagome. He even came with me when I captured Kagome and made her my only choice for a mate," His eyes glazed over , "AND NOW YOU GO AND KILL HER, AND THAT PATHETIC RUNT OF A FOX AS WELL!"

Inuyasha had to laugh, even in his full demon form he had a sense of humor, "I didn't kill the fox. I killed Kikio, the one that Kagome 'was' the reincarnation of,"

Kouga's puzzled face became even more puzzled, "Kikio? Never heard of her... but if she looked anything like Kagome she must have been a real looker," his face glazed over with Miroku like thoughts. Finally snapping out of it as Inuyasha attempted to behead him, stepping out of the way he spoke again, "... and you killed her why?"

Inuyasha swung and missed at Kouga's legs. "Same reason I killed Kagome, she was a nagging little bitch!" he swung and clipped a few inches off of Kouga's tail.

Kouga only laughed, "That's funny did you know that's what your name is I..." Kouga didn't have time to dodge Inuyasha's windscar before it hit.

Inuyasha stepped over his lifeless corpse, he enjoyed killing, a smile crossed his bloody face, "No one calls me a bitch and lives to tell about it," Just then from far away Shippo's voice called out.

"But you ARE!" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he ran towards the sound of those cruel words. He would make sure Shippo never got a chance to say them again.

_Was anybody else wondering what had happened to Shippo? Where is Shessomaru? Where the fuck are Miroku and Sango? Maybe find out the answer to one (possibly two) of these questions on the next addition of INUYASHA FINALLY SNAPS!_


	3. Sango and the Perv

**Inuyasha Finally Snaps**

Chapter 3

**Sango and the Perv.**

_Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews- hey Legnalos I will soon answer your question._

On that stupid ass sunny day that Inuyasha had herd Shippo say that he was a bitch… well no one will every know what happened there… just yet, we now join Sango and Miroku who are happily strolling through a deserted town filled with demons.

Miroku walked up beside Sango, "Isn't it just a beautiful day," Sango looked at him, "We're in a town full of demons and you want to know if it's a nice day?" Miroku nodded, "Yeah, it is an oddly sunny day," she said, slapping Miroku's hand away from her ass. "Stop it Miroku," she said killing ten demons with a flip of her Hirikos. She hit Miroku with it too, "MIROKU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR HAND THE HELL AWAY FROM MY ASS I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Miroku frowned, "But it's such a beautiful specimen. Just one little sweeze," he said his hand creeping closer, "NO!" and with that Sango swung her Hirikos around nearly, but to Sango's utter disappointment missing, decapitating Miroku. "You moved!" she said angrily, "OF course I MOVED! I need to have a few heirs before I die," "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT! DOING IT WITH WOMEN!" "I thought that would be obvious?" he said cocking his head, "What else to I talk about?"

"Shessomaru," Sango said breathlessly. "Shessomaru? I don't talk about him?" "No you dolt, over there," Sango whispered pointing to a clouded area, in the otherwise overly sunny town. "What's he doing here?" Sango asked grabbing her Hirikos precautious, "Now that I think about it, why are WE here?" "Umm…" Miroku looked around searching for a reason, "Oh! We were looking for leads on Naraku,"

Over in the clouded area Shessomaru was trying unsuccessfully to shoo away the clouds that followed him. "Lord Shessomaru, can I ride on Jaken's back? I'm getting tired," Rinn asked, "Absolutely NOT! Rinn if you can't handle walking then you'll just have to be left behind," Jaken shouted angrily. "Jaken, let Rinn sleep on you," Shessomaru said, glaring at his disobedient servant, "But Milord," "Now Jaken," He said bluntly "I have business to attend to,"

Shessomaru walked toward Miroku and Sango his hair flowing in the wind. Sango tightened her grip on her Hirikos, Miroku grabbed Sango's ass. Though he soon let go when Sango pummeled him into the ground. "I presume that Inuyasha isn't here, I don't smell failure. You too are searching for Naraku?" Sango nodded, then noticing Rinn for the first time, "Why are you hanging around with a little girl?" Shessomaru blushed, "Ewe! YOU SICK MAN!" Sango screamed hitting him upside the head, "HOW COULD YOU?" Miroku only laughed, because for once he wasn't the one being pummeled.

_Sorry this chapter was so short; I don't have a lot of time to update this one, since I have Scryed School Days, (check it out) Anyways…questions…hm…OH…Where are Kilala and Mioga? Where is Shippo? Why is Shessomaru so disturbing, and why is Miroku so perverted? Find out next time on Inuyasha Finally snaps. _


	4. The cat and the flea

**Inuyasha Finally Snaps**

**(Chapter 4)**

The Cat and a Flea 

Yes! The oddly sunny day is at its end! No more random happiness, NO more sunny faces, and best of all IT'S NIGHT TIME! Hey to you all, (sorry I don't have time to say hi to you each individually) so lets just get on with the story…

Somewhere over a rainbow Shippo and Inuyasha were killing each other, but on this side of the rainbow Kilala and Mioga were walking into a cave full of jewels.

"Oh my, they're so beautiful," said an awestruck Mioga, "I could be the richest flea in the world!" Kilala purred, she could give the money to Sango and rebuild there home. Both of them went to grab a large bag of jewels, but since Kilala was much bigger, she got them all.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Mioga jumping on top of Kilala's head, "I should get the jewels! I found them!" Kilala just shook him off, he was just a flea after all. Kilala grew to her full size and threw the jewels onto her back and took off. "Damn you cat!" shouted Mioga from below, "Damn you!"

Kilala flew into a neighboring town where Sango and Miroku just happened to be talking with Shessomaru. "Kilala!" exclaimed Sango rushing over to see what she had, "Jewels!" she shouted picking through them, "Oh my god," She whispered clutching a small box of jewel shards.

"Miroku, come here a moment," Miroku who was in the middle of fighting with Shessomaru over the age difference of him and Rinn stopped, and walked over, "What is it Sango?" he asked grabbing her ass, "You seem excited," "Miroku!" she shouted stabbing him with a random knife. "Stop fucking with my ass and look!" she showed him the shards.

"It can't be that easy," he said looking them over, "There's over half the jewel here, it must be a trap," ""I thought so too," Sango whispered, "But there's no demonic ora," This was true, the shards appeared to be pure, almost too pure. "We should give these to Kagome," "Half the shard," Naraku exclaimed, "That is impressive,"

Sango and Miroku looked over to see Shessomaru putting the finishing touches on his eye shadow, while Naraku sat on a rock and painted his fingernails. 'We've made a truce, I kill you and then I can kill Inuyasha," Shessomaru said coldly. "Isn't that a lot of work for you?" questioned Miroku, "Shouldn't he have to kill someone?"

Shessomaru frowned then decided that the truce had lasted long enough and killed the demon puppet, "So annoying aren't they?" He exclaimed walking away, "Jaken, Rinn, let's go," So away went Shessomaru, the disturbed, hot, demon.

"That was easy," Miroku said recounting the jewels, 'Hey, let's go get Inuyasha and Kagome" They nodded and took off on Kilala to get them.

"Die bitch!" shouted Shippo, "Fox fire!" Inuyasha blocked it with his fire rat's fur. Then he sliced Shippo in two, "That was pathetic," declared Inuyasha, swinging his big sword around, "Now I should mourn the loss of my friends," he started to cry, "There's no one left to kill!" He sniffed, then he remembered that Sango and Miroku were still alive, so he jumped into the air and landed on Kilala.

"Inuyasha, we were just about to come get you," stated Miroku, "Funny how these things work out," Inuyasha said before he sliced them all into pieces. Then jumping back down to Earth he started to cry, "Now, there's no one left to kill!"

Suddenly a beautiful woman dressed in the lightest blue approached him, the light shimmering around her, "You are Inuyasha, are you not?" He nodded, his eyelids getting heavy, "Then you shall come with me," and with that Inuyasha fell asleep.


	5. The goddess

**Inuyasha Finally Snaps**

**(Chapter 5)**

The Goddess 

Authors Note; Hey rots, I put the random knife in just for you, but know I will have to stab you with it because like all good random things, I'm going to have to add more of them, (making fun of Shessy) sorry, now on the fic.

That cursed evil overly sunny day finally ended, and now it is dark, Inuyasha is asleep, and I'm feeling slightly random, let's begin…

The woman drew closer; her light peach skin was framed perfectly by her blue-striped hair. Her Kimono consisted of blue and silver silk, and her eyes were as pale as the moon. "Goodnight Inuyasha," she sang, "When you awake, let all of your troubles be gone. For as the moon rises the truth shall unfold, and all of your wishes be granted," as she sang she gathered all the ashes and pieces of bodies surrounding him, and put them in a large bag. Then she gathered up Inuyasha and carried him away, as all the rabid fan girls cried, wishing they could do the same.

Inuyasha awoke in a dimly lit room full of candles and bottles, "What's going on?" he asked, his head still swimming. Then noticing movement he stood, "Whose there, show yourself," "It is I, Inuyasha, for that is your name. I am told. In poems, and rhythmus I tend to speak. Decide if I'm friend or foe. For I am Trista, the goddess of the sea, and you're in my humble abode. All of your friends are waiting to see, there in moonlight you go," she pointed to an open doorway that led into, what could only be, the night,"

"My friends? They're all dead," he said looking cautiously at Trista, "Ah, that they were, but no longer you see. I've brought them back from the dead. You may have slain them, but I gave them life. You may now kill them again," she pointed back to the door. Inuyasha picked up his Tetsiga and walked outside. "Hey everyone," he said looking at everyone he had just killed. "Hello Inuyasha," Kagome and Kikio called aloud, "Welcome back mutt," Kouga welcomed bitterly, "You've been asleep for hours,"

Then Inuyasha become confused, "Kikio, you're REALLY alive?" Kikio nodded, "Wait a second," he said looking at Kagome, "If she's your reincarnation how are you alive too?" Kikio didn't have a logical explanation for that so she stabbed herself with a random knife and died. "KIKIO!" Inuyasha cried holding his (once alive, then dead, then alive, now dead) lover in his arms. "You wouldn't cry like that if I died," Kagome sobbed, "Yes I would, don't you remember," at this Kouga got furious "HOW COULD YOU LET KAGOME DIE!" he held her hand, "Kagome, if you choose me to be your Mr. Right, I'll rid your world of hunger, and help blind kids read,"

"What is this, some sort of pageant?" Inuyasha snickered imagining Kouga in a dress. "I would wear a dress for you Kagome," Kouga went to kiss her, "HELL NO!" Inuyasha stabbed Kouga with the random knife, as fan girls all over the world sobbed. "Inuyasha! Why'd you do that?" Kagome pouted, "HE WAS GOING TO KISS YOU! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO KISS YOU LIKE THAT!" he blushed, she blushed, fan girls screamed and attacked Kagome for making Inuyasha all lovey dovey. "Sango, I would gladly wear a dress if you would bare my children," Miroku sobbed when Sango slapped him then put eye shadow on him, which he soon wiped off.

"Now that everyone's alive," Trista glanced at the two corpses and made them disappear, "How about now I SEND YOU TO YOUR DEATH!" "You brought us back to life to kill us? How lame," Shippo said shaking his head, "Well… yeah… DIE!" Trista revealed herself to be a demon made entirely out of magma, and then she stabbed everyone in the room (which was outside) except for Miroku. "Now that we're alone, I have a proposition for you monk," Miroku looked at Trista as she signaled for him to come closer, "Be my lover, and I will let you live,"

Will Miroku accept the beautiful demons proposal of … OH OF COARSE HE WILL! Find out next time what happens on Inuyasha Finally Snaps! **Random**!


	6. an evil relationship

**Inuyasha Finally Snaps**

**(Chapter 6)**

Evil Affair

_Authors note- Hey Rots, thanks for viewing. I'm going to have an extremely expected twist, (to me) If you guess it right I'll be amazed... except I won't... I'm confused... and disturbed... oh well... on with the story._

Miroku stared at Trista long and hard, his eyes flickering from her dazzling smile to her perfectly shaped body. She was completely made of molten rock, her body flowing, yet never changing shape. "Of course," he said almost hypnotized by her beauty. "That is good news, for I would have hated to have to kill you," she said drawing closer, "Do not be afraid monk, I won't bite,"

He walked to her in a daze, thinking of how perfect she was, "Trista, will you bare my children?" he face grew to shock, but then slowly came to rest upon a soft smile, "Of course my love," she slipped her sleeve down. It was Miroku's time to be shocked, very few had ever accepted his proposal, and none had ever been so aggressive.

He grabbed her ass and wrapped his free arm around her waist, "My dear Trista," she gazed into his eyes as they kissed.

I'm sorry, but the next few scenes have EXTREMELY graphic mentioning, and so will NOT be used... I'm terribly sorry for the inconveinace, but the story will continue twelve days later, at Trisa's home, (Inuyasha and the others are all still dead)

"Miroku," Trista sighed getting out of bed, "That was a lovely night wasn't it?" Miroku sighed, "It was the best night of my life," Trista put a robe on and walked out into he sunlight, (once again in her goddess-like form) Miroku, there's something I should tell you. His ears (not dog ears) perked up , "What is it my darling?" she turned around to look him in the eyes, "I'm pregnant,"

Suddenly Naraku appeared and grabbed Trista forcing her to the ground, "Get away from her!" Miroku shouted getting ready to open his wind tunnel. "Kill me and the she dies as well," he opened his hand to reveal a beating heart, Trista's eyes widened in fear, "No please! Don't!" Miroku stared at her, "What does this mean?" A tear rolled down Trista's cheek, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," she whispered.

"Trista is part of me! She is one of my many female reincarnations," his smile was evil, "I created her to kill you," at this he spat on her, "But I see that she could do not even that task," Miroku stared at Trista, deciding if the beautiful maiden, who carried their god forsaken child, was worth saving. He laughed, "You can't kill her, or I'll kill you,"

Naraku tilted his head (like a puppy) and all the rabid-fan-girls attacked him, smothering him until he was no more. "That was simple," Miroku said grasping Trista in his arms, "I love you, Miroku," she said her voice trailing off. Suddenly Sango (who had been dead, but for some reason not really dead) stabbed Trista, "Stupid bitch," she swore wiping the random kinfe on her sash.

Miroku suddenly forgot all about Trista and grabbed Sango's ass, "Just like old times," he said softly as Sango gave him an unexpected hug, "You're not SANGO!" he screamed, backing away, "I'd know her ass anywhere!" Suddenly Sango turned into Envy, "ENVY! You're in the wrong fic! This isn't a Fullmetal Alchemist parody!" Envy laughed then skipped away.

_I bet none of you expected that! Well maybe one of you... but NOT ALL of you! Next time on Inuyasha Finally Snaps, find out what really happened to the rest of the Inuyasha cast._


	7. Resurection

**Inuyasha Finally Snaps**

**(Chapter 7)**

**Resurrection**

_Disclaimer- I DON'T own Inuyasha, except in my dreams, and in my closet. I do own Adurama! Rots, you shall NEVER get him! evil laugh_

_Author's Note- I'm sorry for the delay, I have a lot of homework, 3 other fics., and a 'club' so be patient, I always update eventually. Guess what, there are only going to be a certain amount of this fic. I'm going to end it... when... I'm not going to tell, until it's the end. Anyways hey Rots, yes I used Envy, only because my other idea was WAY to weird. Legnalos, no we don't share a mind, we're just friends. So we 'converse' such a long word to mean chat. So now on with the fic!_

Miroku held Trista looking at the gaping hole in her stomach. "My love," she said through tears, "I'm sorry I deceived you," she smiled, "Now, please, leave me and go to your friends. They will need you soon," It all seemed way too romantic, so... She died in an incredible explosion, forcing Miroku into another room were he found Kagome trapped in a mirror.

"How'd you get in there?" Miroku asked tapping on the glass. "Rots put me in here for stealing Inuyasha away from here," Miroku laughed, rots could never steal Inuyasha, "That's right," (points at nothing) "INUYASHA IS MINE!" Miroku suddenly snapped back to normal, "What happened?" Kagome asked looking confuzzeled, "The spirit of 'the creator' took over. So why are you in Kanna's mirror?" Kagome shook her head, "I don't know, but something about this seems vaguely familiar," (Miroku coughs) "Mirror of Torment," "What was that?" "The Creator,"

So they sat there until Miroku got bored and smashed Kanna's mirror, "That's for taking Inuyasha from me!" Miroku laughed, "Wow... the creator REALLY hates Kagome," so off he went into another random room. This one was filled with spheres. Just then a boy on a broomstick flew by, "Sorcery! EVIL!" Miroku opened his wind tunnel, and sent Harry Potter into the oblivion.

Then he stumbled into a room filled with make-up, Naraku was sitting there with Shessomaru. "... and she was all like, OMG! Then I like totally killed her," Miroku waited for them to notice him, but they didn't, "Does this eyeshadow make my teeth look sharper?" Naraku asked filing his nails. Shessomaru picked up a bright pink lipgloss, "Totally vicious, but should I wear a Kimono, or my usual white outfit?" Miroku never got to hear the end because suddenly Inuyasha's ghost tackled him.

"What the fuck?" Miroku exclaimed, then did a sutra because Monk's don't swear, then again monk's weren't normally perverted either. "How'd this happen?" Inuyasha glared at him, "We don't you remember I DIED!" Miroku laughed, "Of course you died, but how are you a ghost?" Inuyasha explained, telling a long story about meeting up with a kid named Yuskei and competeing in a tournament, then how when he won the grim reaper, who turned out to be a girl (Miroku wanted to know more about this) had allowed him to be a ghost. "Long story short, you NEED TO BRING ME BACK TO LIFE!" Miroku stroked his chin, "This means that Kikio, and Kagome are up for grabs," He said, flexing his hand in practice.

_What will happen next? I have become MORE RANDOM! Yay for randomness! Where is Shippo? Why am I suddenly making references to every story I know?_ Find out next time on...?


	8. More Randomness

**Inuyasha Finally Snaps**

**Chapter 8**

**More nonsense**

Authoresses Note- Rots… I don't know how to say this but…TACHIBANA ISN'T IN THIS FIC! BWAH HA HA! You should have seen the look on your monitor when you read that…er…never mind. Anyways…er…yeah… ONLY 7 CHAPTERS LEFT! Or… maybe NOT! LOL! I'll make you wait to find out…

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that I'm putting into this chapter… well not the characters.. and stuff like that. But, If I did… I would be happy.**

Inuyasha's spirit ran/floated around the room, "Find the goose that lays the golden egg and SAVE ME!" Miroku nodded, he had to bring Inuyasha back or Kagome would yell at him, but maybe… NO YOU FOOL YOU MUST SAVE INUYASHA! (Miroku looks around) IT'S ME YOU BLABBERING IDIOT MUNK! (He gasped) "The creator?" DUH! NOW I WANT YOU TO BRING MY INU BACK TO LIFE! (Miroku nodded again, he didn't dare to defy the creator).

So off Jack went, to pummel the giant and free the golden harp, suddenly Miroku sucked him into his wind tunnel. "Hi, Jack," Harry said dully, "You get attacked by the deformed hornets in here?" Jack shook his head, "Where are we?" "Inside the giant gate that Wrath came out of…" "SO THAT'S WHERE MIROKU'S WINDTUNNEL GOES TO?" Jack nodded.

Miroku climbed the beanstalk, slayed the giant, and then returned to Inuyasha's ghost with the golden egg. "What happened to the goose?" Inuyasha yelled looking at the egg, "I got hungry," Inuyasha tried to strangle him, but being a ghost, failed. So off they went into the black hole that had newly formed inside one of Frost's magic hats. They both screamed like little girls and then did the muffin dance. (HA HA HA ROT'S!)

Suddenly Yugi and Pegasus where dueling, "Go! Dark magician! Wipe out his monster!" Miroku approached the Dark Magician girl and tried to pry her out of the duel. "Grave digger, go and kill that Perverted Monk!"

(Battle mode on)

Grave Digger attack Perverted Monk

Perverted Monk trap card Chain and Repel Grave Digger

Grave Digger -2000 atk. Points.

Perverted Monk Wind Tunnel Grave Digger

Grave Digger 0 atk. Points !

(Battle Mode off)

"One question," Yugi turned toward his talking card, "How'd we get in the shadow realm?" Yugi shrugged, "Maybe Yami will know," (Sudden flash and Yugi gets about a foot taller) "The meaning of life is…"

Suddenly Miroku popped out of the Dark Magician's hat, "Do I look like a rabbit to you?" Shippo laughed, "When did you get back?" Shippo shrugged, "I'm not sure, but you look ridiculous," Miroku then noticed he was dressed in a sexy bunny costume. "This is beyond weird," I REGECT YOUR REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN!

_School suxs… It allows very little time to be creative… oh well. Am I still human? La la la la? Bwah ha ha or Mwah ha ha? GRR TO RABIDNESS!_


	9. Why things make no sense

**Inuyasha Finally Snaps**

**Chapter 9**

**Coming Together?**

_Note- Thanks for the reviews, I know many are confused, YAY! I've completed mt goal! Alright, I'm not going to answer any of you THIS time... Because me computer isn't working right. So... er... In WITH THE FIC!_

Disclaimer- Things I don't own, Yu-gi-oh, Inuyasha, Wooden Puppets, Fullmetal Alchemist, Final fantasy (any of them), Yu Yu Hakusho, S-cry-ed, Mc Donalds,or my soul. (Sold it to the devil, damn cat).

"So, er, why are we in Yu-gi-oh?" Miroku stratched his chin and attempted to rub the Dark Magicain Girl's ass, but stopped when The Dark Magician attempted to behead him. Yami shrugged, "You must have entered one of the portals into the nothingness," Miroku tilted his head asJack and Harry flew past him, "EEEP!" Miroku used his windtunnel and they were sucked in, only to appear next to him a few moments later, "That must be one way," Yami said pointing to the wind tunnel, "What about the others?"Shippo asked hopping up and down, "Well..." Yami thought deeply, "The shadow world," he gestured to there surrondings, "Can appear in Shadow Duels. There's two," Inuyasha raised a ghoastly hand, "That gate is another," "Gluttony's stomach is one," Edward said covered in saliva, "Same with whales," sighed a wooden boy waving his incredibly long nose, "Hell" I chimed in, "Gasp! The Creator in person?" Miroku pointed at me, I shook my head, "Nope, only my soul. I sold it to the devil, so, well, this is hell,"Shippo nodded, "The black pearl in my eye," sighed Inuyasha as Shessomaru's leg floated by, "Hmm... any others?" Kazuma shot them a dirty look, "The other side, and being used for alters," Squall pointed his sword at Cloud, "Ultimeca's Universe," Cloud looked up at Yugi, "The place where we buy our hair products," Greed and Squall faced off, "That's MY FLUFF!" Shessomaru grabbed both of the fluffs, "No, MY FLUFF!" Suddenly everyone stared as a man appeared with a Mc Donald's hat on, "I'm here to get some, 'chicken'," They all sighed and ran out of the weird shadowly place, and back where they were suppose to be, "Wow, that was a stupid chapter," Inuyasha nodded, and got zapped, "I see the creator got her soul back," Miroku said pointing at Inuyasha, "Yes I did!"

_Are you all confused yet? Mwah ha ah!_


	10. Ending it all

I'm terribly sorry reviewers... I don't like where this story is going. And honestly I'm not enjoying myself writing about his. bricked so I'm stopping this RIGHT HERE.

Inuyasha stabs them all, Kikio attacks a random pedestrian, "Not the blender," a cat hops on Inuyasha head and bits off his ears, "Envy!" Miroku gasps killing him/her for killing his super hot girlfriend. Naraku and Shessomaru cross-dress on the roof of a school building. Kagome dies in a horrible fire, taking Kikio along with her. Inuyasha ends up with Miroku in a super Yowi. The world explodes and then remakes itself. A random knife cuts rope on curtains, a giant the end sign appears and flickers on and off.


End file.
